A New Beginnning
by Artelyn
Summary: Buffy and the gang are all grown up, some of them with children. Two OC's the children of Buffy and Willow fall in love, and face their first real threat. Rated M for Lemons, Smut, Violence, and Language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One:**_

**(3rd Person POV)**

The city of Sunnydale had been saved, or er... destroyed while the rest of the world was saved from the Original Evil. None of them really felt any different, except they all felt a since of relief, new beginning, and new terror as they knew what needed to happen next. Just because the town had been reduced to rubble in the fight, did not mean that darkness was not everywhere. Or that the Hellmouth had been destroyed. Let's face it, a Hellmouth is like a Mountain. They're all over, and while sometimes doormat always dangerous and hungry. One thing was for sure, nothing was ever going to be the same again.

Welcome to Sunnydale! Yeah right...

There was an omniscient light that went over all the Earth and scattered to every female from age 10 to 19. It surrounded them and made them all a Slayer. Within the world darkness had formed, and within each generation there was a Slayer. None of us were prepared for what that would mean. Two girls-I mean: women were chosen as they slept that night.

**(Ren's POV) **

With a long and full yawn I stretched in my bed. As my hands came back one of them had snatched my cell phone. I turned on it's little screen to see some notifications, and one of them was a text. "You have to come over, meet me at Bronze", said the text message. I didn't think anything of it as I got out of bed. I felt lighter, and different, but not in a real way I could explain by words. It was good, confusing, and weird.

I opened up my closet and sank back at the lack of clothing. "All well", I said with a shrug grabbing a tank top and some jeans. I pulled a solid colored T over the tank, and shoved my feet into some well worn sneakers before brushing my teeth. Downstairs, looking around at the partially messy house I shrugged. "Meh", I don't need food. Besides, I am not even hungry despite the sparking pain that dully aches in my stomach.

Purse, check. Keys, check. I.D. Card, triple check. Money, check. Then sun took a moment to adjust to as I stepped outside and locked the front door of my house. The air was warm, and thankfully not muggy. My pale and freckled skin liked the feel of the sun once in awhile despite the rashes I always got from it. I looked to the side. Yep, Mom's car was gone. Good. I could have friends over, more importantly a boy if I so chose. Nay. I don't really have a guy in my life, and I guess that's okay. It's better than Uncle Xander and his escapades with various demon women who either want to use him or love him. See, there's an upside to everything!

I thought about the story of how all girls are now chosen Slayers, and the all the sacrifices my family had made to save the world. Everything they have been through, and will continue to suffer through until they die. It made me proud, and sad at the time. With a buzzing in my back pocket I pulled out my cell phone and answered the phone call. "Hello"? "Hey sweetie"! "...Hi Mom... er.. Dad? I am still trying to figure that out", "Either just Kendall or Father. We both know Willow is so the Mother; Anyway. Did you make sure to eat before leaving for school"? No. "Yes, of course", I said with an eye roll. "Good, and make sure you have a weapon on hand just in case. Have a good day hun", Kendall said hanging up. I shook my head slightly as I put the phone back in one of the butt pockets of my jeans. My mother, Willow took a daring choice when she decided she wanted to raise a child with her new and lover. Using Magic and the passion they share she had managed to get pregnant, and with me. 19 years later here we are, and here we will probably stay.

I felt a shift in my bag and scrunched my face. What was that? Then my phone went off with a text. I pulled the phone back out and read, "I just want to make sure you're all set. Have fun"! Said the message from my Mother. Don't tell me she... I opened my bag and found a knife and wooden stake in my purse. Great...

Onward I walked through street and sidewalk. I graduated from Sunnydale High with my GED, which almost got eaten by a ravenous pack of risen dead wolves that someone pulled as a "prank". Haha.. Funny.. NOT. I thumbed the ribbon that came from my GED in my hands as I walked. It helped me feel safe as I left the house. I don't really like traveling alone, and I hate getting attacked by demons even more. So naturally I just don't leave home much. I go to college online, and have an online job as a live chat assistant for tech support. However it is okay to get out now and then, and I even like it sometimes.

The Bronze was a cool little night club, but I sometimes broke in during the day when they were closed and empty. Like right now. I was using my knife and a hair pin to attempt to unlock a door. When that obviously wasn't working I just busted the window lock and climbed up on the trash bin. Then maneuvered into the window and inside the Bronze. Chairs were on the tables, and everything was clean and empty at the moment. I took a whole table of chairs down and put my purse down there. Then I went to the counter. A drink sounded really nice. Not an... Okay yeah an alcoholic beverage. Beer from the tap, straight, simple, and pure.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You know your Mother would freak if she knew", said a smooth and deep feminine voice. I jumped and sprayed beer on the counter as I put the nozzle away. "Shit, Dawn you can't do that"! I said panting with fleeting relief. Dawn, NOT to be mistaken for Buffy's little sister. Oh no. The key... she died. It hurt everyone deeply, but none more so than Buffy herself. To this day you can see the distance in her eyes when she looks at her daughter, Dawn Summers named in honor of her little sister. A Slayer pregnant? What? THE Slayer pregnant? No way? …. Yes way, and a very complicated way. Dawn in her existence breaks all the rules. Slayers are supposed to... well... slay demons right? Well who would have figured that while having sex with a demon she loved with every fiber of her being, that they would carry a seed in their dead sperm that would light life inside of her. No one would have figured! And yet, here she is.

"Haha. Who else do you think would be here"? She asked as I laughed almost hysterically. "Okay, I didn't think it was THAT funny", she told me with a smile and faint laugh. She came forward slowly and I crossed the room to give her a nice hug. "How did you get here? Sun out and all", "Oh, that? No big. I am beyond dead remember?", "Oh, uh Okay", I said not really understanding still to this day. I don't really know that anyone does. "Do you uh, want one"? I asked Dawn holding a pint of bubbly fresh beer. She crinkled her nose in disgust and shook her head. "No thanks. I don't want any of that, but I will take some virgin sex", she said with a wink and wink. "Yeah you would", I teased sticking out my tongue. "Says the non-virgin", she teased right back sitting at the table. I shook my head laughing with embarrassment as I made the drinks and sat down at the table across from her.

"How has your summer been? Any jobs yet"? "No. Nothing yet, but having a wicked good summer", she said with a smile sipping on the drink. "Mmm... fruitt", she said. "What about you"? "Well", I said with a sigh. I sat back in the chair thinking deeply about the answer to that question. I began by telling her about how something unexpected and super secret had happened that no one in the family was to know about. About how...

(Flash Back)

I was on the couch playing on my PS3 when I heard the front door open. "Hey Mom, what's for dinner"? I called over as I pushed buttons and shot at things on the tele. "Heh, getting my eye popped and saving the world, and what is the world doing? Playing make believe rather making believe", said the gruff voice. "Xander"! I said startled with a hot and red face. He just laughed softly as he took his jacket off and sat down next to me. "Yeah, just me Kiddo. Oh, I forgot to tell you that the Willster and her mate are going out for the weekend", "So that's the real reason you're here", I said shirking and suddenly unamused by his visit. "Do you want to go out and eat, or pizza"? I shrugged my shoulders. "Eating out it is. Go get dressed", he said and touched my shoulder and smiling. That was odd, he didn't normally do that. He winked at me as I turned to go upstairs to my room. There I quietly changed into leather pants, a lacey tank, and Buffy's old red leather jacket that had a funny orange like red patch from where a demon had cut it trying to kill her once.

He ended up taking me to the Bronze, and ordered me a bunch of snacks. A big pretzel with cheese, and a hot dog with sour crout and mustard on it. They were good and filling and the natural flirtatious air was heavy and hung heavy in the air as he drank and talked to people randomly in the room. Mostly girls who scoffed and left him there looking like a sore loser. That kind of made me feel bad for him. Everything that he has done, and everything that he has been through. Saving the world over and over, getting dumped and used, and never having the one person he always loved, including someone he grew to love deeply die. And another feeling began to fill in my chest. A confusing, scary, and overwhelming one. An inappropriate and so wrong attraction.

I threw my trash away and got up slowly. I didn't want him to look like a loser, and I wanted the other girls in the room to know it. My hips swayed in a way I had not felt before and his face turned many different ways in thought as I came near. He was obviously clueless as to what my intentions were as I trailed a finger over his chest and took his hand. What Mother and Auntie B don't know can't hurt right? I had lead him into the middle of the room while the band played and I began to dance on him. Xander was stiff, confused, baffled, and looked around the room. No Will, No Buff, Okay... As I rolled my hips and danced he very slowly seemed to relax. His whole face grew deep red with embarrassment and a look of regret he knew he would feel later as he moved with me. I smiled. I could feel him dancing with me, growing hot, and that was something I wasn't expecting that made me blush as I rolled my hips and flipped my hair a little. "No one gets to make a loser out of the great Xand", I said softly in his ear. He smiled and took my hand as a slow dance came to tune. "Thank you", he said to me as he danced close and slow. This time it wasn't dirty or naughty. It was slow, real, and nice. We did that until the place had closed for the night and he was to take me home.

In a dark alley we heard a rustle. We both jumped, being on our guard. We were expecting a vampire, or any other kind of demon as a mangy looking little kitten padded from the darkness. "Oh", I said loosening my stance. Xander just let out a laugh and pointed at the cat. "Fool me once", he said.

Back at home things felt funny and out of sorts as I sat down and turned on the gaming station. He was upstairs taking a shower, and then something stirred inside me as I thought of him in ways I never imagined I would have in my lifetime. Wet. Naked. Scars. Wanting to touch the scars and kiss them, like tenderly, hotly covering each deep pain that left their mark of his history and story. No. No! "Ugh"! I put everything away and decided I should just go to bed. I took off my clothes until I was in just my bra and underwear. Then I unclipped my bra when I heard the shower cut off. This tense sharpness sparked and surged in my chest and down the rest of me. I quickly threw everything into a pile and put on a see through night gown that ended at my butt and climbed into bed.

The lights were out, and it was quiet. I listened. With my eyes closed. I could hear him stepping out of the shower, and drying off with the towel as I pictured what that would look like. His bare chest and wet muscles, and … the happy trail which I have seen glimpses of before. I grabbed my other pillow, put to my face, and screamed into it. Why was this happening!? I had NEVER felt like his before, and why did I care so much?

"Hey Kiddo, you out for the night"? He asked at my door a little later. "Uh.. yeah but you don't wanna come in", I told him. That was obviously the wrong thing to tell him. He opened the door and turned on the light, looking around with concern. "Are you okay"? Then he saw me, laying on the bed, naked in lingerie... His whole face turned red and he covered his eyes stumbling backwards. "Oh God! Renee"! He shouted with the intense amount of surprise that I felt. "Wait, Xander"! Too late. He tripped and fell, hitting his head. Without thinking I rushed to his side and touched his head. "Oh, Xander I told you, you didn't wanna do that", I said softly. "I..I will be fine", he said with a shaky voice as he reached out to gently push me away. His hand froze, and his body stiffened as did mine. "Oh God. Is that.. what I think it is"? "If it feels warm, soft, round, and is a little hard... yes that would by my"~ "Oh God"! He jerked back and I jumped back rushing back into my bed. "This never happened. This.. this didn't happen", he said slowly walking out of my room and closing the door.

(Flash Back End)

"Wow", said Dawn with her eyes wide in surprise. "That... that's just... whew...", she said giving off a long whistle. "Yeah, and so besides that my summer has been normal. With school and work", I added stirring my foamy beer around. "That is just... weird", "yeah and I am glad that things didn't go any farther", "Me too", we agreed with a smile. Then we heard the window I had opened to get in break. Something had come crashing through! We both jumped up to go look at it. It was a break, with no writing. I heard fleeing laughter. "Fucking kids"! Growled Dawn with the little roar of a vampire in her chest as she shook her fist. "We should go now before we are the only ones seen here", I told her. "Good idea".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One:**

I had stayed up late again, and couldn't sleep. It happens to be an on and off problem for me lately. Some nights I don't get any rest until about five am. Tonight was not quite that bad. I didn't let out my first yawn until it was ten at night. Xander didn't seem too phased. I get the impression he has more late nights than I do. I had been sitting on the couch playing Diablo three with Xander beside me watching. He kept asking me a lot of questions like, "What is the point to this"? "Why did you do that"? "That guy dropped an item, how come you didn't pick it up and sell it for more money"? And so on. It was almost annoying, but I also kind of liked it. I have quickly grown fond of his attention and voice in the last fourty-eight hours.

"The point is to gain experience which makes me stronger", "Well than just off the guy already. This is just a game", "No. Like in real life you can't just kill the big bad with no effort at all", I reassured him. Xander frowned and slouched into the seat next to me, propping his arms behind his head. "Well I don't think I like this game very much then", he said defeatedly with his first yawn of the night as well. I grinned slightly and shook my head with silent giggles as I pushed buttons and destroyed demons. This was almost as fun as killing real demons in reality. Not quite however. It wasn't as empowering or fulfilling, (like many things). I was beginning to get the impression that he didn't want to go upstairs until I was already in bed. ...Challenge accepted. I paused my game and game went into the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you doing over there"? He asked me with his curiously tilted ajar off the couch. "Getting some energy. Want some"? My voice was fluid and seductive without noticing it right away. My face flushed slightly and then turned tomato red as I just tossed him a beer, and snatched a pansy hard lemonade for myself. "You uh, you shouldn't be drinking that", Xander told me with a voice that seemed mixed with fear of getting in trouble for being a bad watcher, and amused to see what would happen next. "Like many things I do my own bidding in the shadows", I mused clinking the bottle against his drink. With a light tink we both sipped some back. He had a hesitant, nervous, and curious look to his faintly pink face as I sat back next to him. I slowly leaned in as if to kiss him, and watched as his face lit up, and his eyes screamed with yellow and purple flags. Then with a growing, teasing smirk I grabbed my controller, held the drink between my legs, and continued to play my game. Xander kept watching me and the tv with equal facial expressions. Some I could not really read. "You really get into this stuff", he said flatly letting out another faint yawn. I nodded my head and said, "I really get into a lot of things", and we shared an equally tempted, playful glance before laughing a bit.

Xander sat forward and got down onto the ground for a moment where his butt stuck out. Now, I am not one for butts, I will say that little peep show of his boxers and the muscles in his back was pretty pleasant. "What are you doing"? I asked him as my face twitched a bit with curiosity. He reached forward into the drawer of the entertainment center as he grumbled in his tired voice, "I am going to play too". I thought about that for a moment, and decided this would be amusing. "Okay, do you think you can handle the heat"? I asked him with a brow raised. He turned to face me with a controller in his hand, "Oh, I deal the heat, I don't handle it. Think you're game"? He teased with a raised brow as he connected the controller and sat back down. I had to leave my current game screen so he could make a character. His choices were, Barbarian, Demon Hutner, Monk, Witch Doctor, and Wizard. He was about to choose the Barbarian when I commented smugly, "the demon hunter is pretty much sexy". "Oh, yeah"? He said looking at me and pushing buttons choosing the demon hunter and entering the game.

We had entered into the game together, and I mean ENTERED into the game together. It was different, and it was weird. The characters were real, and we were not us, and yet we were still us. I turned to face Xander who was checking himself out. "Watch where you point that thing"! I called to him dodging the careless aim of his hand crossbow. He gave a sheepish grin and said, "Oh, sorry haha", as he looked around trying to figure it all out. "See if this is what normally happens when you play this game, then I can kind of see why you would want to play it all the time instead of being out in the real world. "No. This is not normal and screams of dark magic", I told him softly as I walked forward and looked around New Tristram.

Something was not right about this at all, and something about it screamed immaturity which leads me to believe whoever is behind this is male... Then something new and kind of happy occurred to me. If this is real for now then I can really meet Tyreal and Leah! OMG~! I did my best not to let out a fan girl scream or to do a little dance in front of Xander. That would have been really embarrassing! I walked over to the merchant who smiled, and held his jolly belly trying to get me to buy the things he had looted from fallen people. "It is very sad that this world is coming to an end, but it makes for a really good business"! He said as I rolled my eyes. "Wait, the world is coming to an end!?", Xander sighed and stood back a moment with a whole slew of emotions flashing across his face. "Can anyone come up with any new ideas that don't involve the whole world ending please"? He pleaded softly while I inquired about Leah.

Xander came up from behind me, gazing over my shoulder as I acted as if I have been here my whole life. "None of this surprises you"? "I have been raised by a family that has been through everything together, twice over. No. Nothing really surprises me anymore", I told him flatly as I walked to the Slaughtered Calf inn. He thought about that for a moment before nodding his head as he followed me into the inn. There I saw the tables, and little opening into the main room where people were sick and huddled together. So far so good, if that was even a word in my vocabulary right now. Then standing off to the front of it all was a tall, pale, gorgeous woman. "Leah"! I cried out with a happy smile as I approached her and hugged her tightly. "Uh, Hi", she said sounding a lot more confused then she felt. "Do I know you"? "I am Ren, and this is Xander", I said as I thought about the game and the black magic. I wanted to be tactful, which requires a lot more thought, common sense, and logic than I normally have. "We are seeking the fallen star, and were told to come to you for information", I said to her. Xander looked at me and was about to say something when I covered his mouth with my hand. He glared at me and raised a brow.

"Oh, well I myself don't know much ab-", she was starting to explain when a chorus of pained cries broke out. The group of people huddled together began to shake violently as their skin was turning green with a sort of sickening glow that would surround them. I could not help but feel like I was still just playing a game, and could hear the band, My Darkest Days playing inside of me as I raised my wand throwing magic at the turning figures. Xander stood there with his mouth hanging open as he watched me go. My body was proper and back arched as I flicked my hand sending magic to the ravenous dead that slowly sauntered towards us. Leah had pulled her bow back, and was shooting at them as well. When they all laid on the wooden floor in a blobby mess I turned back to Leah waiting for her to continue. "My uncle has been studying a lot of stuff, and he would be the one to be able to tell you what was going on. But you should help Captain Rumford first", she said to me. "Thank you", I told her grabbing Xander and leaving.

He followed behind me as we both heard a strange sound behind us. Xander had his crossbow ready as I clenched my fist. We looked back as a male mage came running up to us panting. He was sweaty and riddled with worry. "Hello there comrade, what pains you"? Xander looked at me weird for the strange way I was talking. "There were so many people rising up, and so many... dying", he said to me. "Well if we die we just respawn", "no. When you die in the game so does your body in reality", he said to me with wide eyes of panic. I looked back at Xander with a sigh and patted the man on the shoulder. "What level are you"? "Uhm.. Twenty three", "Okay. Xander here, he is level one. I am level sixty with two paragon levels. We can do this", I told him. "You don't understand! This is more than a game"! The man cried out to me. I nodded my head and helped him to follow us out. "How many people keep joining and getting stuck here"? He just shrugged and I sighed. "Well here are your options, you can either drool over Leah and try to seduce a vulnerable woman here in town... maybe even get drunk; or you can join me and Xander in the fight to destroy what ever magic has this hold on the realms", I told the person. They nodded their head and decided to stay back, freaking coward. "Wait, how come I can't stay behind and get laid?", complained Xander with a slight pout behind me. "Fine! Stay here Xander"! I said with an angry voice and scrunched face. I turned and left town before he could follow me and ran to Rumford.

"Let me through", I told him. I was not asking, and I wasn't even offering help. If Xander wants to waste his life sleeping around and getting drunk then fine. I huffed and rolled my shoulders as I could hear the hungry dull drones of the risen dead clawing at the barricade to get in. I raised my staff and incinerated the whole lot of them with ease. I felt this stingy anger bubblng inside of me and I needed to be killing things. This was the perfect place to be to get that done. Lightening flicked out from my hands and zapped all the enemies around me, but it was too easy. It was not satisfying my growing anger. I am trapped in a fantasy realm with a man I like, and he could care less. Doesn't even want to get through the realm. I jumped on top of a quil beast and started punching it blindly. "Die you son of a bitch"! I screamed as it's blood began to get on me. Then an arrow hit it in the face and killed it. It's body went limp in my hands. What? I looked up and saw Xander smiling and holding out his hand.

Normally I would have lit up and jumped at the chance to hold his hand for a moment. I got up on my own and tossed the down the body of the little beast as I wiped off my hands and turned to keep going. Xander's face twisted in waves of confusion as he followed me and was practicing the use of that crossbow. We went on, walking down the muddy road splattered with pools and puddles of blood. Into basements nested with quil and the risen dead. Through mass graves, and finally made it to the Cathedral Garden. There I could hear the dull sounds of the dead, and was by now feeling a bit numb, and bored. I killed the wretched mother and stepped onto the blue waypoint to teleport back to town. Xander followed what I did.

When I had returned I found Rumford talking to Leah and they both looked unhappy. "We are going to have to stay here for a long while", I admitted to Xander. "What do you mean"? "I think I might know how to beat this. But it requires beating the whole realm", I mumbled to him softly. "Seriously"!? Xander shook his head and sighed. "I am sorry. When we get through with this I swear I won't bother you again", I told him flat with no more emotions in my voice. His face tilted with emotions and thoughts I could not read as I walked over to the two talking. "The wretched mother is dead, and I want to help Leah save her uncle" I told them bluntly. They both gave a stricken and baffled look. I didn't really feel explaining to them that this realm is a video game to my realm. "I can read minds. Trick of the trade with mages", I said with a smile tapping a temple. They both seemed to like that answer. "Okay, well let's get to my mother's old house", said Leah not really sure if she was up to the task at hand.

"Xander are you staying or coming with"? I asked him. He looked down at his feet for a moment and jogged over to my side. We all teleported to the garden. I looked up at his face, seeing some sort of mark left by my words. Have I been mean to him? I chewed on my lower lip and looked away from him. "Here let me get the gate", Leah said to us as she went to the lock. I wanted to touch his hand and make him feel good. I wanted to make up for what ever bad feelings he had to what I had said. Instead I followed behind Leah. We walked down a narrow muddy path killing the dead that crossed us. We did that until we reached her old house. "Here. This was my Mother's house", Leah said running to it with a glow of curiosity to her. It was sort of cute how she was eager to see the house, as if it held some sort of answer to her trillions of questions about her mother. "Hey look. A creepy looking basement. Let's go look", I said jumping in after Leah. The walls of the place were covered with spell books, bottles, brews, brooms, charms, rocks, feathers, feet, faces, shrunken heads, nails, fingers, and all kinds of creepy gross things. "People always said my mother was a witch. I just didn't believe them", Leah said softly in awe as she looked around. Xander has seen this kind of thing a time or two and knew to stay away from it.

With the dusty thudding of heavy weight I heard someone else dropping down into the basement with us. I looked back and saw another demon hunter. This one was a female. Xander's face lit up and he smiled. "Well you were right about one thing. The demon hunters are sexy", he commented checking the woman out. I rolled my eyes and walked over to he person. "Hello, who are you"? "I am Dancenightrose", said the woman holding a two handed legendary crossbow decked out in rare black and purple armor. "Why does that gamer tag sound so familiar...? What is your real name"? "Dawn", said the woman. "Dawn Summers"!? Exclaimed Xander as his face went flush with sheer embarrassment. I laughed then and couldn't help it. Xander shot me a look as Dawn joined me in the laughter. "Uh, yeah that would be me why"? "It's Ren and Xander", I told her as my laughter was starting to calm down. "Xander? You creepy little pervert of a man! Stop drooling and pick up your mouth"! Said Dawn sticking her tongue out. "Uhm, hi...", said Leah in utter confusion again.

"Oh, Leah this is my friend Dawn, and she will be helping me in our quest to the fallen star", I told her. Leah nodded her head softly not sure if she believed me or not. Then we all started to move forward into the main part of the basement. There we saw a big rock pit with a cauldron on top of it. The fire was lit, and the pot was hot. Someone had been here recently, and was most likely still here. Dawn and I walked forward slowly with our weapons at the ready. A swarm of risen dead a big dead beast that was once human came at us. I was not ready, and one of them fell down on top of me. "Ren"! Called out Dawn as she shot arrows into them. My staff was out and the only thing keeping the nipping corpse from eating my face off. A foot came into my view for a brief moment and then a hand. I took it as my heart had began to race with the fear that I could have really died just then. I saw Xander's face, and watched as his lips moved, but I wasn't actually hearing a single word he was saying to me. Then I saw the huge beast moving slowly towards us. I felt something push against me roughly, and then my body scraped the ground. My head was ringing, and my body was shaking weakly. I could not get up, and .. was I bleeding? I am injured? Oh god... Then everything began to fade to black slowly. Slipping into the sweetness of nothingness and dreams.


End file.
